


Coffee... And Dessert

by swanqueenfic13



Series: Little Luthor [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Kara teaches preschool, Lucy is a nanny to help pay for school, here it is, single parent Lena, with cute little Lydia, you wanted more fluffy gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: “Is this… Is this a play date?” Lena asks. When Kara scrunches up her nose and tilts her head in confusion, Lena continues, cheeks turning the lightest pink. “I mean, like… Should I be getting a babysitter? For Lydia? Or were you just… getting to know me as the mother of one of your students and… Is Lydia coming to this or is it just you and… y’know, you and me?” Lena is rapidly losing confidence the longer she talks. She can feel her cheeks turning pinker. Kara blushes, smiles awkwardly.“Oh, uh, well… What do you want it to be?” she says softly.In which Lena doesn't know if it's actually a date, Kara is a nervous, bumbling mess, and Lydia is a beautiful, naive little munchkin.Note: a continuation of my last fic "Little Luthor" but can be read as a stand alone





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, guys! The response I got to the last story was amazing! I really, really love hearing from you guys like that. It really motivates me to write more and actually post it. As requested, here is a continuation of my fic Little Luthor ft. nervous Kara and her rambling plus insecure Lena and both being flustered, gay messes (plus a tiny bit of background sanvers)

_ Is this a date? _ Lena wonders. Well, actually, she’s been wondering this nonstop since Kara had asked her for coffee on Wednesday morning. When Lena went to pick up her daughter that afternoon, they made firmer plans for Saturday morning. And again, Kara had smiled and said ‘it’s a date.’ But Lena wasn’t naive. She knew that was just an expression.

Lena spent so much time worrying that she ended up ranting to her secretary.

“And she said ‘it’s a date’ but that’s just an expression, right? I mean, she first gave me her number when we were having ice cream with my  _ daughter _ . Is this just… What if she’s just getting close to me to be a good teacher? Is she expecting Lydia to come get coffee with us? I just don’t know, Jess,” Lena laments over lunch. Lena didn’t have many friends, but Jess would often come to eat lunch with her and keep her company after hours if she was still working.

“Can I suggest something, Lena?” Jess says tentatively. 

“Yes, please,” Lena groans.

“Ask her.” Lena wrinkles her nose. “No, seriously!” Jess continues. “Just ask her if you should be getting a babysitter or if she wants Lydia to come. If she wants this to be a real date, she’ll probably suggest you get a babysitter. Or, of course, you can just ask her flat out if it’s a date.”

“Hmm, well, I suppose,” Lena sighs, pushing her salad around the plate.  _ Why does she always ask Jess for a salad when she just wants a cheeseburger? _

“Just an idea,” Jess hums. 

 

Lena decides to take her assistant's advice.

“Kara!” Lena grins, finding the young woman at the front desk of the preschool, checking IDs for pick-up. “Need my ID?” She smiles as she pulls it out.

“Yeah, sorry it’s, y’know… policy,” Kara stammers, glancing quickly at the license before nodding. She goes to signal for Lydia when Lena puts a hand on Kara’s forearm. “Hmm?” She hums, curiously raising her eyebrows.

“Is this… Is this a  _ play date _ ?” Lena asks. When Kara scrunches up her nose and tilts her head in confusion, Lena continues, cheeks turning the lightest pink. “I mean, like… Should I be getting a babysitter? For Lydia? Or were you just… getting to know me as the mother of one of your students and… Is Lydia coming to this or is it just you and… y’know, you and me?” Lena is rapidly losing confidence the longer she talks. She can feel her cheeks turning pinker. Kara blushes, smiles awkwardly.

“Oh, uh, well… What do you want it to be?” she says softly.

“I wanted… How did you intend it? Please, Kara?” Lena begs.

“I meant, well… I was hoping it could be… just us. Like, like a date. Or- or- if you wanted, a friend date! It could’ve been a friend date!” Kara explains quickly. When Lena doesn’t immediately respond, Kara takes a deep breath and continues. “And, I mean, I like you. You’re funny and you’re sassy and you’re nice and you’re probably really smart if you have your own company. Plus, you’re so beautiful that it makes it hard for me to form complete sentences. But, like, I don’t want to make this awkward if you don’t like me like that! Because I’m still your kid’s teacher and I swear I’ll be a good teacher no matter what your answer is. So really, this is your choice and I promise not to be upset or weird if you decide this isn’t a date and- and- and no one ever lets me ramble this long. They usually end up telling me to shut up or something so if you’d like to shut me up now, I don’t think I can stop mys-” Kara breathes a sigh of relief when Lena kisses her.

It’s quick and chaste (they  _ are _ in a preschool after all). But it takes Kara’s breath away. She pulls back, smiling at Lena.

“So, it’s a date. A  _ real _ date, you and me. Saturday morning for coffee,” Lena confirms. Kara nods quickly, squeaking in delight. They stand there staring at each other for a moment before Lena quirks an eyebrow and gestures towards the hallway leading to the classroom area.

“Oh, right! Come on, let’s go get Lydia,” Kara laughs. Lena wonders if she’s imagining the extra spring in Kara’s step as they head back to find Lydia. (She isn’t).

 

_ Can I pick you up for this date tomorrow? _

Lena puts down her latest prototype to reply to Kara’s text.  **Of course. How else would I get there? ;)**

_ Just wanted to check. Is it cool if I come to the door? I know parents sometimes don’t want their kids to meet their dates. _

_ Not that I date parents often. _

_ My older sister’s girlfriend has a kid and Alex didn’t meet the kid until they’d been going out for like three months. _

_ I haven’t ever dated a parent before. _ Lena laughs, noting the three blinking dots indicating Kara is still word vomiting via text. Realizing it’s important to stop Kara before she gets out of control, she types out a quick text.

**Kara!** The blinking dots go away. Lena smiles as she types out her next text.

**You can come to the door.** Lena pauses, wanting to word this the right way.

**Lydia is going to the park with the babysitter so she may be gone but even if she isn’t I’m going to talk to her tonight and explain you and I will be seeing each other.**

_ Yay! _

_ Not that I would have been upset if you said no. It’s your kid and your decision and I totally respect it. _ Lena laughs. She can practically  _ see _ Kara wringing her hands and pacing as she rambles.

**Kara, breathe** .

_ I am! _

**:D**

_ Is it cool if I pick you up on my motorcycle? _

And fuck it if Lena can concentrate on anything else for that afternoon. Or evening. Or morning as she’s getting ready for the date. After picking her jaw up off the floor, Lena took a moment to imagine Kara- sweet, soft, preschool teacher Kara who wore sun dresses and pastels- riding a motorcycle decked in leather. Once she had that image in her brain, Lena sent a thumbs up emoji and spent twenty minutes just trying to remember how to breathe before Jess came in to remind her about a call with the investors.

 

“Mommy, why you lookin’ so pretty?” Lydia asks, kicking her legs as they dangle over the edge of the bed. She’d been sitting there in her pajamas for nearly an hour while Lena tried on various outfits. She eventually settled on dark wash jeans with a blue and white baseball tee to be paired with a pair of well-worn Keds.

“Because I’m going out with a friend, remember?” Lena reminds her as she methodically straightens her hair. She was happy to answer Lydia’s questions to keep the little girl occupied while she got ready. The babysitter was due to arrive soon but Lena liked to be ready before then.

“Miss Kawa?” 

“Yes, baby. We’re gonna go get coffee, and talk. She’s my friend.” Satisfied her hair is as straight as it will get (and smirking to herself that it’s much straighter than she’ll ever be), Lena turns around to smile at her daughter.

“I thought… Mama you said this was a  _ date _ ,” Lydia frowns. “Like when two people love each odder. Do you love Miss Kawa?” Lena’s smile is tight and forced as she remembers how she had awkwardly tried to explain dating to her three year old.  _ Maybe I should have just waited until after… If we became serious, I could have told her then, _ Lena thinks. But there’s no going back now, so she just holds out a hand and helps Lydia jump off the bed before leading her back to her own bedroom.

“I care about her. And I like her. So we’re going on a date to spend time together, right?” Lydia nods, scurrying to grab Chewy from the floor so he isn’t lonely while her mother goes to look through her drawers. “Let’s do overalls today. Then you can run around easily at the park,” Lena muses. “Dates give grownups time to get to know the people they like and want to be their boyfriends or girlfriends.”

“Mm’tay,” Lydia hums.

“Wanna wear the kitty shirt or the dragon?”

“Dragon!” 

 

“Come in, Lucy,” Lena calls. As soon as Lydia had gotten dressed she had run off to play. Lena took the opportunity to finish up her makeup. “The door is open,” she adds.

“What if I were a burglar? Also, not Lucy,” Kara calls out. 

“Oh!” Lena drops the mascara brush and awkwardly jogs out to greet Kara only to find that Lydia was already squealing and hugging Kara around her legs. Kara was beaming, playing with Lydia’s hair. “Hi! You’re early!” Suddenly self conscious of the fact that she’s only half finished with her makeup, she blushes. “Sorry, I haven’t.. Only half of my face is on,” she jokes.

“Mommy means her m-m-makeup?” Lydia glances up to make sure she got the word right.

“Yes, sorry Lydia. Mommy’s only got half of her makeup on right now. Kara, maybe you could just play with her for a second? Sorry, I only need a moment and the babysitter should be here.” Kara nods, whispering to Lydia as she was led by hand to the small living room to see Lydia’s car track. 

Just as Lena is finishing up she hears the door open again.

“Hey, Lena, sorry I’m late- oh, hey Kara. Long time no see!” Lena checks her lipstick one more time before going out to find Lucy and Kara hugging.

“Hi, Lucy. You know Kara?” She tries to keep the possessive tone out of her voice (Kara isn’t  _ hers _ yet, and even if she were Lena is well aware she has the right to hug old friends). Lydia huffs from the other room, likely disappointed that no one is playing with her.

“My sister is married to her cousin. Me and my sister aren’t close-”

“And my cousin and I very rarely see each other. The last time I saw Lucy was- what was it, their wedding a few years ago?” Kara interrupts.

“Ugh, God, Kara was my saving grace at that wedding. Kept me from killing someone or drinking myself blind,” Lucy laughs. Lena arches her eyebrow before glancing pointedly at Lydia in the next room. “Oops! So sorry, Lena,” she whispers. “And I am sorry I’m late. There was an accident at an intersection and I got stuck as they were cleaning it up.”

“It’s fine, I was running late getting ready anyway. Are you ready to go now, Kara?” Kara nods, following Lena back out into the hallway after bidding Lydia goodbye. While they walk down the hallway, Lena takes the time to appreciate Kara’s outfit.

Gone were the soft pastels, cardigans and sun dresses. They were replaced with tight fitting jeans, a soft red flannel, black riding boots and a leather jacket. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail and there was a pair of riding gloves peeking out of a back pocket. As if she could feel Lena’s eyes raking up and down her body, Kara turned and smiled, managing to turn the tables and make Lena blush for a change.

“So, this is my bike. It’s a bit old, but I keep her in shape,” Kara beams, running a hand over the seat. 

“Keep  _ her _ in shape? Should I be worried?” Lena teases, sidling over to accept the proffered black riding helmet. She just holds it for a moment, enjoying the way Kara’s cheeks turn pink and her mouth opens and closes.

“It’s just- sorry, this was- my sister’s a huge motorcycle geek. Her dad- my foster dad- taught her all about them before he died. She just… He always joked about motorcycles being ‘she’ like a boat or a car but- force of habit, I guess and-”

“Kara.” Lena had a feeling if she didn’t interrupt, gently putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder, the girl would ramble on endlessly. “What kind of bike is it?”

“Oh, it’s just a Suzuki SV650. Nothing special, but she’s mine. Alex basically rebuilt it with all the times she’s had to fix it. It became her project, kept her busy after Jeremiah died.” Lena nods, letting Kara reminisce silently for a moment, running her hand over the handlebars. After a moment of pensive staring, Kara clears her throat and beams at Lena. “Enough of that. Put on your helmet so we can get going.” 

Kara swings a leg over the motorcycle, planting herself in the seat like she’s been doing it for years- which she has, Lena supposes. She waits patiently for Lena to awkwardly climb on the back. Because of the pitch of the seat, she’s pressed up flush against Kara’s back. Lena leans into the warmth to steady herself as she pulls the helmet on and secures it.

“You’ll have to hold tight,” Kara smiles, looking over her shoulder before she pulls on her own helmet. Lena happily wraps her arms around Kara’s waist and settles against her as the motorcycle roars to life beneath her.

 

It was comfortable, riding around the city on the back of that motorcycle. She got to hold Kara tight, the cold winds balanced out by body heat. She could feel some people looking at them as they paused at streetlights but Lena didn’t feel the normal sting of judgment. No one was sneering at her or wondering if she would go psycho and try to kill all of them. She wasn’t a Luthor, not the sister to a madman or the daughter of a murderer. She was just a pretty girl on the back of a nice motorcycle driven by an even more beautiful girl.

When they pulled up in front of a little coffee shop called Noonan’s, Lena was reluctant to get off the bike. But when she did, Kara took her by the hand and led her inside. It was a quaint little place with plenty of seating and a large menu. Kara manages to snag a table in a cozy corner underneath a skylight, saving it with their helmets before pulling Lena into the line.

“So, you can get anything you want, my treat, since you got the ice cream. Oh, and you definitely need to try their food. Do you like breakfast food? They make some really good pastries here. What are you gonna get? Look, don’t they look so good? Ooh, and the smell…” Kara trails off, smiling and closing her eyes as she sniffs. Lena just watches here, raising an amused eyebrow. 

“I’ll just have whatever you recommend. Surprise me,” Lena offers. Kara squeals, clapping and jumping for a moment.

Once Lena’s given the barista her order, Kara shoos her back to the table, insisting on keeping the surprise. Lena is studying the room, pleased with the low key atmosphere and the way no one is staring at her or invading their privacy. It’s a nice little place and she wonders how Kara found it. When Kara arrives with the coffees, Lena is startled out of her musings.

“No pastries?” Lena questions.

“Waiting on a fresh batch. They’ll bring them over,” Kara explains. “So… Tell me more about the elusive, mysterious Lena Luthor.” Lena laughs and it’s easy, comfortable to talk to her like this. Lena had been worried it would be stilted or awkward but conversation flows smoothly. And when all the pastries arrive- far too many for just the two of them- Lena laughs and teases Kara for getting crumbs everywhere. It feels comfortable. It feels safe. ( _ It feels like home _ , Lena dares to think before immediately shutting it down lest she jinx it).

 

By the time Lena checks her watch, they realize they’ve been monopolizing the table for nearly three hours.

“Should we- I mean, do you need to get back?” Kara asks nervously.

“I’ve got at least another hour before Lydia starts to get whiny. Why? Got any other plans for me?” Lena smiles to show it’s not an expectation, not a jab. Just friendly.

“I wanted- How about a walk in the park?” Kara is biting her lip, glancing from Lena to her coffee as if she’s afraid of what Lena will say.

“That sounds amazing. Which park?”

“Just around the corner. We don’t even have to ride to get there.”

 

Once they’ve secured the helmets to the bike, Lena intertwines her fingers with Kara’s, allowing the taller girl to take the lead. They’re quiet as they walk but it’s comfortable. The sun is warm on their faces and Kara tilts her face up as if to catch every ray of sun, a smile always on her face. The path through the park is busy since it’s one of the last nice Saturdays before the weather cools down for fall. They dodge around joggers, dog walkers, strollers, young kids and other couples ambling through the park but they never let go of each other’s hands.

“Have you always lived in National City?” Lena asks eventually.

“No, when I moved in with the Danvers, we lived in Midvale. It’s this tiny little town on the coast in Maine. Then I went to school in Metropolis but switched majors and schools halfway through,” Kara explains.

“Why the switch?”

“I was a journalism major. My cousin is a reporter and… He always made it sound so great. Like he was, I don’t know, changing the world with his reporting. And I get that, but I thought it would feel…  _ more _ , y’know?” Lena nods, well-versed in the ways of familial expectations and their inevitable disappointment. “But I spent a summer interning for the Daily Planet and it was  _ terrible _ . I mean, the job itself was fine. But I got no  _ joy _ out of it. I felt like I wasn't making a difference because all we could do was report the stories after they happened. We weren’t changing anything.”

“Right, like you were just… The cleanup crew after a disaster,” Lena murmurs. Kara nods swiftly.

“So I realized… I’ve always loved kids. And… I liked the idea of passing on knowledge and shaping future generations. After a chat with my advisor, I transferred out to National City University’s education program and I got into the early childhood ed track. I joined in with Sunny Start when they were just starting out a few years ago,” Kara explains. After a beat, she adds, “and you?”

“I… was born in Ireland. I don’t remember much of it. My parents died when I was about three. I went to an orphanage and was adopted by the Luthors by the time I was four. Then I lived with them in their mansion just outside of Metropolis. Then Lex… became  _ Lex _ ,” Lena sighed, glad Kara has allowed her to gloss over her family traumas. “When I got pregnant, mother kicked me out. I cleared out my bank accounts and took the only money I had- my inheritance from Lionel’s mother who had died- and I moved out here to National City. I started my business, Lydia was born and… here we are.” Lena shrugs, smiling as they pause on the bridge overlooking the retention pond. Kara leans her elbows on the stone wall, watching the ducks skimming the surface of the water. Lena hooks their elbows together and leans into Kara. The sun is warm on their backs and they smile, content to just stand there and enjoy each other’s company for a while longer.

 

After a few loops around the park, (all too soon, both women are thinking but neither is brave enough to voice it) they make their way back to the motorcycle. Lena holds a little tighter to Kara and she seems to be taking a longer route back to Lena’s apartment. Once they’re back, Kara prolongs the moment even further by walking Lena right up to her door.

“So, I had a really nice time,” Lena sighs, suddenly shy.

“Me too.” Kara is biting her lip and glancing at Lena. “Could we maybe… Do this again sometime?”

“Only if I get to plan the next one,” Lena whispers. Kara nods eagerly and she’s leaning in. They’re close, so close, before Kara just stops.

“C-can I… Can I kiss you?” Kara breathes. Lena nods, too far gone to hide her eagerness, and then Kara’s lips are on hers. It’s soft. It’s hot. It’s needy. It’s too much. It’s entirely not enough all at the same time. Lena reaches up to cup Kara’s cheeks and Kara puts one hand on her waist. All too soon Kara is pulling away and both women are breathing heavily.

“See you on Monday, Miss Kara,” Lena husks out, quickly turning to unlock her door. Kara squeaks out a goodbye and waves, jumping on her bike and roaring away while Lena just shuts the door and takes a moment to lean against it and breathe.

“Mommy! You’re back! We made cupcakes, wanna help deca’wate?” Lydia sprints around the corner from the kitchen wearing nothing but a stained old shirt and a pair of grubby black shorts. Her hair is tied up and there’s food- likely frosting or cake mix- on her cheeks and hands and clothes. Lucy comes out just a moment after, a teasing smile on her face.

“I’d love to, baby girl,” Lena exhales heavily. She scoops Lydia up and balances her on her hip, kissing her cheek (it’s definitely frosting all over her face) before walking into the kitchen to help finish the baking.

“I take it you had a good time?” Lucy whispers. Lena just smiles.

“I might be needing you to babysit a bit more often,” Lena answers cryptically. Lucy just laughs. Lydia wonders what’s so funny but continues splattering frosting on the cupcakes. 

  
Meanwhile, across town, Kara is on the couch, recounting her  _ amazing _ first date to her sister and her girlfriend while  _ their _ kid is stirring the cake batter.

**Author's Note:**

> ........Anyone up for a supercorp/sanvers double date? Or the kids meeting? How about some of Lena's background? Her life with Lydia? A hurt/comfort fic ft. thunderstorms and scared little Luthor ladies? Let me know!


End file.
